1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sanitizing devices and more specifically relates to a sports equipment sanitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perspiration is a fact of life. In simple terms, perspiration is the evaporation of sweat through thousands of glands located all over the body. Serving to control body temperature by cooling the skin, perspiration is a natural process, necessary in maintaining optimal health. Occurring during activity or even when the body is at rest, perspiration can also be triggered by nervousness, excitement, anxiety or fear. For those involved in sports, perspiration is a common result of intense physical activity and it is safe to say that the vast majority of athletes who engage in physical sports experience some degree of perspiration during play. Interestingly, sweat itself is essentially odorless, with the odor actually caused by bacterial action that occurs after sweat is released. These bacteria are most active in moist and warm environments, particularly the armpits. For athletes who depend on heavy equipment to protect them during play, heat and moisture is trapped between the skin and the wearer's sports gear, thus resulting in excessive, noxious odors occurring.
Because equipment such as helmets, shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads and footwear worn by athletes such as hockey players, football players and professionals such as firemen and police officers cannot easily be laundered, these odors are easily absorbed by the equipment, resulting in the wearer encountering these stringent, intense odors each time they don their gear. Unfortunately, not only do germs and bacteria caused by perspiration result in protective gear emitting an unpleasant stench, constant exposure to these harmful agents can be unhealthy for the wearer. It is desirable that an unfavorable environment for bacteria be produced such that garments and equipment be relieved for such odors and that a freshening means be introduced to promote longevity in such items. An effective solution is necessary.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in sanitizer art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. and Pub. No. 2007/0086914 to Michael Antinozzi; U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,989 to James R. Rosseau et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,449 to Steve Silver. This prior art is representative of sanitizing means.
Ideally, a sports equipment sanitizing system, should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable sports equipment sanitizer system on which protective sports gear may be placed, with the unit configured to sanitize and dry the equipment between uses thus avoiding the above-mentioned problems.